


Cupid Is A Dog.

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crack, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: What at first seems like a inconvenience for Gavin gets a lot better.





	Cupid Is A Dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling bleh so I made some fluff. Enjoy.

Gavin's day was going great, was being the key word. He'd been happily walking around the lush park, enjoying the light breeze and baking sun that kept the world in a pleasant warmth, when he was suddenly pounced on by a ball of brown and white fluff. He toppled over with an indignant and very manly screech. His eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't see what the warm, wet... thing... lapping excitingly at his face was. He could however feel the throb of pain coming from his head and ass that would definitely lead to bruising. The only enjoyable part of this experience was how silky soft the fur of what Gavin was now assuming was a dog.

"Sumo! No! Get off him right now!" A stern male voice ordered. The dog -Sumo- seemed to take a few seconds to consider this before eventually moving with a sad whine. Gavin felt irritation bubble beneath his skin; ready to escape in the form a sarcastic and thorough rant about keeping control of your fucking dog to who-the-fuck-ever was the owner.

Gavin finally opened his eyes to be greeted by a pair of melted chocolate eyes. He was crouched next to Gavin and he was closely observing him. He smiled awkwardly, plump pink lips pulling back to reveal near perfectly white teeth, when Gavin opened his eyes. He took his time to take in the mystery man's appearance. The brown eyes matched the brown of his hair that was all perfectly styled into a quiff that must have taken too long to do. All except the one stubborn strand that hung over his forehead and blew with the wind. His skin was pale with moles like dark stars, that Gavin found himself subconsciously connecting. His clothing was a button up with the top few buttons undo revealing his collar bones and more moles pattering his skin but it was muddied. Gavin couldn't help but think he looked handsome despite the mud and the blush spreading over his cheeks and ears.

"I'm really sorry he usually isn't this energetic!" He apologised, pointedly glancing back at his dig; which Gavin could now see was a large Saint Bernard. "Are you okay?" He asked genuine concern staining his face.

The biting remark he expected to come didn't; the bubbling volcano of irritation that had been there before had gone dormant.

"Yeah I'll live" Gavin grunted, sitting himself up to inspect the damage. Other than the pounding on the back of his head the only thing out if place he was the muddy paws prints climbing his shirt and a splash of his coffee. Luckily it was cold by now but he groaned and rubbed the kneel of his palm into his eye anyway. He plucked the cup off the ground along with his phone that thankful wasn't damaged and started to right himself.

"Your shirt! And your coffee! Oh my goodness, I'm really sorry" the stranger gasped also only now noticing it. He gingerly bit his lip and rubbed it between his teeth in a twitch Gavin couldn't but follow. It was pretty cute. He stood up and offered Gavin a hand up. Gavin took it and used the, surprisingly strong for someone so slim, arm of the other man to get back to his feet. When he was standing again he had to look up at the stranger.

"It's fine I'll just wash it" Gavin reassured softly, smiling a little. The stranger fished a coin from the pocket of his trousers and ran it over his fingers.

"Still I feel bad, can I buy you another coffee? I know a good place not too far from here" he offered eyes darting to the cup pinched in Gavin's hand. His brows drew down into irresistible puppy eyes. Gavin found himself smiling.

“That'd be nice” he accepted. He stuck his hand out and as the stranger took it he noticed a triangle of moles on his thumb. “The names Gavin” he introduced. 

“I'm Connor” he replied; lips ticking up into a grin. He glanced back to Sumo who was still obediently sitting just off the path. “And that monster is Sumo” get chuckled. As if on cue Sumo bounded up to Connor and barked jubilantly. 

“Yes you're very proud of yourself aren't you?” He chided, voice stern and face soft. Sumo rubbed his face into Connor's leg and whined softly.

“Not me you need to apologise to, is it?” He mumbled but Sumo seemed to understand because he plodded over to Gavin and did the same. Now Gavin is not a dog person but Sumo's deep brown puppy eyes were rivaled only by his owner. He snorted, one side of his lips curving up and he placed a hand on his head to fuss him. He was distracted by Connor's laughter. It was as light as air and so quiet it almost wasn't there but it made Gavin heart skip a beat. 

“How about we head for that coffee now?” he grinned, tucking the coin away carefully and steadily grasping Sumo's leash. 

However he couldn't take more than a few steps before Sumo decided he had other plans. He dashed forward, the force unbalancing Connor and making him fall forwards. Gavin immediately reacted, effortless catching him, hands going to his trim waist and Connor's hand flying to Gavin's shoulders. Connor's face went as red as a tomato.

“Careful there” Gavin teased with a sly grin. Connor bowed his head to hid his face, only to end up with it resting on Gavin shoulder.

“Sumo are you trying to embarrass me?” he groaned. He was quiet for a second before barking gleefully. Connor just groaned. Chuckles racked Gavin's shoulders so that Connor's head bounced on them. Connor lifted his head up again and finally noticed just how close they really were. Close enough he could feel Gavin's breath on his lips. His eyes not so subtly darted down to look at his lips. 

Then Sumo tugged on his leash to tell Connor he was bored sitting around here. He reluctantly drew himself out of Gavin's arms. 

“We should probably start heading to the coffee shop” he reminded, mostly to himself. Gavin nodded and fell in step with Connor as Sumo lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is a bit bleh but hey


End file.
